


Unwelcome

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Unforgiven [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a surprise, when Robin showed up one night, with an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably poorly edited. Jason makes them dinner while Tim and Damian huddle together for comfort on the sofa. Tim is so surprised at what Damian says because they never really talk about it, so he assumed Damian had the same opinions about seeing Dick as Tim. Based on [this super short TSF](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/126711365932/i-knew-not-to-trust-you-tim-to-damian-in-the) I did ages ago, that I really wanted to expand.

Despite everything, Dick wasn’t prepared.

Jason told him to keep trying, but keep his distance and give them time – so he did. He kept his correspondence to one text a day or less. Puppy videos, or a stupid picture. A ‘sorry you had a rough day’ if there was a story about Wayne Enterprises online or in the paper. Thus far, he hadn’t gotten a reply, from anyone.

Jason also said they weren’t patrolling. That Tim and Damian were benched indefinitely. And that was good, really. A goal Dick had had for years, ever since Jason frankly, to keep his family safe and out of the masks, if he could help it. His siblings were too young to be doing this, he always thought that. Too precious.

So it was a surprise, when he saw a flash of yellow on the rooftop across from his own stakeout. When he chased it, out of curiosity – and a slight fear that someone was impersonating his little brother – and found someone waiting for him at the end of his journey.

Just the one he wanted to see, in fact.

Damian was in full uniform, from armour to green mask and boots. His cape was a little different than he remembered, but still just as majestic. Just as royal.

The black hood was up over his head, making him look even smaller in the shadows than he already was, and Dick just wanted to run at him. Take Damian up in his arms and spin him around. Maybe kiss his face and cry a little bit. Beyond the failed attempt at a reunion at the apartment, this was as close to him as he’d been since he’d come back. Since Damian was resurrected.

But as much as he wanted to do that, the first thing that blurted out of his mouth was:

“Does Tim know you’re out here?”

Because if he didn’t, and he found out – oh, boy there’d be hell to pay. He’d probably assume it was him, or Bruce, who lured him out here, or kidnapped him from the loft, or something (potentially ridiculous) like that. And even if he didn’t, he’d probably take it out on them, for as furious as he was. And Dick would probably let him.

“…No.” Damian hummed after a moment. “And he won’t. He’s at a gala, and I’m supposed to be at Colin’s this evening, and I won’t be out here long.”

“No?” Dick asked cautiously, trying to play it cool. Was afraid Damian would see his heart just pound out of his chest, from his excitement and nerves. “What are you doing out here?”

“…Looking for you.” Damian murmured hesitantly. _Shit_. “To extend an invitation.”

“Invitation?” Dick repeated. “To what?”

“Our apartment.” Damian wasn’t holding eye contact. Seemed kind of nervous himself. “Two nights from now, any time after eight p.m. Drake will be at the offices in Bludhaven, for a business dinner and late meetings with our associates in India.”

“Oh.” Dick returned. “For…for what?”

Damian crossed his arms and turned away. He shuffled his feet nervously and, after a moment, huffed, “Just because Drake doesn’t wish to see you right now, doesn’t…doesn’t mean _I_ share the sentiment.”

_Oh._

“And if the only time I can see you is when Drake is otherwise busy and not home, then so be it.” A pout was forming on Damian’s face, and Dick found himself grinning at it. “Come, don’t come. I couldn’t care less.” And Dick could tell by Damian’s nervous body language that that was a complete lie. “…Two nights from now, eight p.m.”

Damian didn’t stick around for any sort of response from Dick, and disappeared over the roof ledge in a flurry of embarrassment.

~~

Even without Damian waiting for an answer, Dick never gave him one. Not through text, phone call, email, or carrier pigeon. Too afraid that Tim might be monitoring Damian’s communications, like a real dad, to take that chance.

Because, no doubt, if Tim knew, he’d be shutting this meet down in a heartbeat.

So instead, Dick just spent the next two days worrying. Fretting about how it was going to go down. Should he pop up on the balcony, or come through the building? Come as Nightwing or Dick Grayson?

In the end he just opted for himself. A pair of jeans and his old jacket. And instead of flowers or chocolates – like he would for a date, and despite this being his little brother, he felt like this was oddly similar – he brought that old video game. The one he bought for Damian right before he-

Well.

He smiled to the doorman, who seemed not to know how to take him. He had a feeling Tim had warned building staff to keep the likes of him and Bruce away, and had an even stronger feeling that Damian had given them an equally stern warning to let him in and give him no trouble this evening.

He smiled regardless, and gave the doorman a quick wave as he ducked inside and headed towards the elevator. And as the doors closed in front of him, felt himself twitch. The jitters didn’t go away, the higher up he went. If anything, they got worse.

Maybe this was more like a first date than he’d originally joked.

Again, he thought about the time he’d missed. Damian coming back to life was a big deal, and already felt like it’d happened ages ago. The growth Damian went through was probably astounding. And the pain he went through probably even worse.

Honestly, the more he thought about it, the more he understood Tim’s point of view. He’d be furious too, if it were him in their position. So the fact that Damian wanted – _wanted_ – to see him. It was _amazing_.

And he knew he didn’t deserve that.

The elevator dinged and as the doors opened, Dick practically fell out of the lift, almost ran down that fancy hallway to the private door in its own corridor.

He sucked in an inhale as he knocked on the door and held the breath. Was going to hold it until that barrier opened.

And it was just like Damian to take his time. Dick almost passed out waiting.

But finally, after what felt like forever, the door was thrown open.

Damian stood there, looking like an animal about to run. Almost like he truly believed Dick wasn’t coming, and was waiting for the inevitable.

They stared for a moment, and then Dick smiled again, tilted his head just slightly and whispered, “Hello.”

Damian’s eyes kept their ferocity before his hand slowly slid off the door and his eyes drifted nervously to the ground.

“…Hi.”

They lulled into a silence, both waiting for someone to make a move. But then Damian heard a door down the hall open, soft voices filter down the corridor, and his head shot up in panic. Without a word, he reached out, grabbing Dick’s arm and yanking him into the apartment.

When he slammed the door, it jarred Titus, who had been sleeping in front of a droning television. He stood up clumsily, looking for a threat. When he saw it was Dick, he gave out what could only be the doggie equivalent of a groan and flopped back down.

But just as abruptly, Damian released Dick’s arm, like it had burned him, and stepped back. “Sorry.” He mumbled, looking down. “I…Drake tries to be friendly with the neighbors. I don’t know if or who he might’ve informed to watch out for you and Father.”

“That’s okay. I understand.” Dick smiled. “He’s just trying to protect you. Be a…be a _good_ brother.”

Damian shrugged, and let out a hum of indifference. Dick could feel the tension between them, but ignored it. Just like he always did.

“Here.” He said instead, digging in his jacket pocket and pulling out the video game. “For you. Long overdue.”

Damian took it, but slowly, staring at it like Catwoman does diamonds. His eyes floated over the cover, looking for clues, evidence of a crime maybe. Then his fingers slowly ran over the plastic wrap still encasing it.

“…You never played it?” Damian asked carefully.

“How could I? I didn’t have my partner to beat all the bosses for me.” Dick gave a wink, hoping it eased Damian’s nerves. “That was your game, kiddo. Not mine.”

Damian suddenly sucked his lips into his mouth, looked back down at the case. “…This doesn’t make sense.”

“What doesn’t?”

“You cared so much that I wasn’t there to play a video game…” Damian started slowly, looking back up with confused eyes. “But you didn’t care enough that I believed you were dead for almost a year?”

“Wha…” Dick stuttered as Damian turned away, towards the living room, the video game still clutched in his hand. “Damian, wait, it’s not-”

“Not what?” Damian called over his shoulder.

“It’s not that simple.” Dick pleaded, trailing slowly, cautiously, after him. “I would have come back if I could have, you _know_ -”

“I’ve run the scenarios. Every one possible.” Damian cut off, spinning and plopping onto the sofa. He looked back down at the game, like it was a picture of someone long dead. And, maybe, in a way, it was. “And I could find no evidence that justified what you and Father did to us.”

“Well, yeah, but, I…” And Dick had to stop right there, even as he moved forward. Damian didn’t stop him. Let him approach, though wouldn’t look up. Still, Dick was slow as he sat on the edge of the coffee table, pushing the magazines and other knickknacks over. After a second, he sighed, and leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees, and Damian glanced up through his lashes. “I…don’t have an excuse, Damian. I won’t lie about it, I…I just _don’t_.”

Damian watched him for a moment, before looking back down.

“But I am sorry. I want you to know that.” Dick whispered. “I will be sorry for the rest of my life, for this.”

“…I missed you.” Damian returned, accusingly. “You made me _miss_ you, and it was for _nothing_.”

“I know.” Dick breathed. “…I know.”

“And the problem is, I don’t think you _do_.” Damian sighed, looking up completely. “I don’t think you do know what you did to me. Or to _Drake_ , for that matter.”

Mention of Tim seemed to shock even the child.

“…He’s angrier than I am.” Damian admitted quietly. “You hurt him much more than you hurt me.”

And that wasn’t true. Dick knew that before it was even out of the boy’s mouth. If anything, he hurt his brothers equally. But he wouldn’t call Damian out on it. Not now. So, instead he asked:

“And how much is that?”

Damian’s eyes drifted to the side. Out the window and into the city.

“Damian, please tell me.” Dick pleaded. “It’s the only question I’ll ask.”

Damian waited another moment. Two. Three. “…I cried.” He whispered. “A few times.”

So not just the times Dick saw on tape. Not just when Damian found out he and Bruce were ‘dead.’

“Drake would say more than that. He’d say I cried a _lot_.” And that was probably closer to the truth, but again, Dick wasn’t going to call him on it. “But he likes to tease me sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Dick asked, wanting to change the subject immediately. “You and Tim…you guys get along real well now, huh?”

Damian shrugged, out of his reverie, though still struggling to look at Dick completely. Quick glimpses, out of the corner of his eyes.

“You could say that, I suppose.” Damian muttered. “When there’s no one left, you find who you can.”

And that hurt. Holy _shit_ , that _hurt_.

“…Drake said he never wants to see you again as long as he lives.” Damian hummed. “You or Father.”

“I don’t blame him.” Dick returned, holding his own tears at bay. “I’d probably say the same if I were in his position.”

“He’s so angry at the two of you, he’s asked me what I thought about leaving Gotham.” Damian murmured. “For good.”

“…Oh?”

“I didn’t think he meant it.” Damian admitted. “I thought he was just mad, but.” He paused, to scrunch up his face. “I’ve caught him looking at real estate. In Metropolis, and Kansas and Florida. Even out in San Francisco.”

“That…makes sense. To do it, I mean. When you’re angry at something you want to get away from it. I don’t blame him.” Dick nodded, and _god_ , it felt like his heart was about to burst. “…Do you want to go?”

Damian glanced up through his lashes again.

“Because if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” Dick promised. “You can tell Tim that, he’ll listen to you. He’s a lot better listener than Bruce and I, but I’m sure you know that.”

Damian watched him for a moment, then looked back down at the game, which was sitting on the sofa next to his thigh. “…I’m indifferent to leaving Gotham.” He said, definitively. “If I had to choose, I’d stay, but. Where Drake goes, I go. Not because he forces me; because I _want_ to.”

And watching Damian’s face – Dick could believe that. Damian meant it, and if that wasn’t a testament to how far both he and Tim had come…

“…So that’s why I called you here.” Damian sighed. “Just. In case we _do_ leave, I just wanted you to know…and you can pass it on to Father as well, that I…well…” He looked up, fully. Eyes bright and intelligent and honest. “I forgive you.”

Dick felt his mouth drop open in surprise.

“I forgive you both, for your lies.” Damian said calmly. “I am still upset, and incredibly hurt, by what you two did, but I forgive you.” Hesitation. “And…I still love you.”

Dick just gaped for a few seconds, and Damian watched him the whole time.

“Damian, you don’t…you don’t have to.” Dick whispered emotionally. “We don’t deserve that, we know that. So…so don’t feel _obligated_ to-”

Without warning, the front door’s knob jiggled, and instantly swung open. Tim walked in, looking down at his phone, reading a text.

Damian inhaled sharply, but neither him or Dick moved. Dick had half a mind to reach out, and grab Damian’s hand, but he didn’t get the chance, before:

“Hey. The meeting was cancelled at the last minute. Jay said he’s gonna come-” Tim looked up, and his face immediately went blank, as his voice trailed off. For a few seconds, they all just stared at each other, Tim’s eyes darting between Damian and Dick.

And then instantly: “Get out.”

“Tim-”

“Drake-”

“Get out of my house.” Tim shouted over both of them, stomping forward even as Dick stood. “You don’t belong here, you’re not _allowed_ to be here-”

Dick held his hands up in surrender, as Tim neared. “Tim, please listen-”

“No. No, I don’t want to hear a _fucking_ word you have to say.” Tim snapped, leaning around Dick to grab Damian’s wrist, even as the youngest tried to plead with him. “You have thirty seconds to get out of this building, or so help me, Dick, I’ll-”

“Drake, wait.” Damian still tried, even as Tim hauled him away from the sofa, away from Dick, and stood protectively in front of him. “Drake-!”

“I can’t believe you.” Tim hissed, getting angrier by the second. “I can’t believe you’d show up here, after I made it _clear_ to stay as far away from us as you could.”

“Drake!”

“You get worse by the day.” Tim continued, over even Dick’s attempts at speech, and Titus’s now-frantic barks. “I can’t believe I ever called you my _brother_.”

“Drake!” Tim’s anger immediately vanished as Damian suddenly succeeded in pulling his hand away from Tim’s. He spun around towards the youngest, when Damian shouted, “I invited him here!”

Suddenly all sound stopped. “…You…did?”

“Yes!” Damian screamed. “I _wanted_ to see him!”

Tim seemed honestly flabbergasted by that.

“I know he sucks, and I know he hurt us, but. Drake.” Damian instantly deflated. “…He’s still our brother.” Damian stopped. “…He’s still my mentor and your hero.”

Dick gave the silence a second, then two, before stepping forward, and putting a hand on Tim’s arm. “Tim-“

“Don’t.” Tim gasped, yanking his arm back, stepping away from the touch, and closer to Damian. “Please don’t touch me, Dick.”

“Okay.” Dick promised, holding his hands up again. “Okay, Tim. I won’t.”

Tim just stood there, staring down at Damian, and Damian staring back up at him. It was like they were communicating through their gazes, and it was a little freaky.

(And Dick was a little jealous.)

“I…” Tim’s voice cracked as he blinked. “Dick, I still want you out.”

“Okay.” Dick nodded vigorously. “Okay, I’ll go. I can do that.” He shifted his weight. “…Can we…talk, though? Not now, obviously, but. You know. Get coffee? Or lunch, or something?”

Tim didn’t answer, just kept his eyes down, looking at Damian.

“Tim, I want to talk to you properly. _Apologize_ , properly.” Dick tried. “Just-”

There were suddenly footsteps by the front door, and Dick turned to find Jason slowly coming in through the door Tim had left open in his haste.

He, glanced around the scene, then made eye contact with Dick, and immediately sighed. “I told you to keep your distance, didn’t I?”

“You know me, Jay.” Dick tried to smile. “I’m a terrible listener.”

Jason smirked, and looked over to Tim and Damian. “…Come on, Dick. Let’s go. I’ll walk you out.”

Dick nodded again, and looked back to Tim. “Just think about it, okay? My phone’s always on, especially for you.”

Tim just closed his eyes, and turned his head away. “Please just leave, Dick.”

“…Alright.” Dick conceded. He glanced down at Damian, flashed a smile, and moved towards Jason, whose arms were crossed, lips pursed in a mixture of disappointment and annoyance.

But as soon as he was close to Jason, he heard movement, and a quiet call of: “Wait.”

Dick turned just in time to be tackled by Damian, who buried his face in Dick’s chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Dick hesitated before returning the gesture whole-heartedly.

“Bye, Grayson.” Damian whispered into his shirt.

“Bye, Damian.” Dick returned, just as softly. “I’ll see you soon.” An empty promise, they both knew. “Take care of Timmy for me, okay?”

Damian nodded, just as Jason grabbed Dick’s arm and pulled. “Come on, man, let’s go.”

Damian released him, and spun away, going immediately back to Tim.

And Dick could only watch them, as Jason dragged him out of the apartment, away from the little hallway and towards the elevator.

“…Let me guess.” Jason hummed, as he punched the button for the lift. “Damian called you?”

“Robin appeared on patrol two nights ago with an invitation.” Dick mumbled. “How could I say no?”

“That’s fair.” Jason nodded. “I’ll talk Tim down for you.”

“…Thanks.” Dick sighed. “Damian might do better.”

“Probably.” Jason agreed. “Have I mentioned how close those two have gotten lately?”

Dick smirked. “Even if you didn’t, it was on full display in there, before you got here.” He paused, and looked up to watch the numbers rise to their floor. “…Is Tim really thinking of leaving Gotham?”

“He’s mentioned it.” Jason shrugged. “I don’t think he’s real thrilled with the idea, but he’s at his rope’s end about the two of you. Every time he just _thinks_ of you nowadays, it stresses him out, and you know little Timbo isn’t real great when he’s stressed out of his mind.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“…He’s resentful of you two, I think.” Jason said. “…And confused. Apparently Bruce came by his office to try and talk, and after Tim screamed at him, Bruce apparently told him that everything was _his_ fault, not yours.”

“…Oh.”

“So, I think he’s trying to _not_ blame you, or hate you, and believe what Bruce said as gospel, but.” Jason sighed. “It’s harder than he’d have liked.”

“That…” Dick watched the elevator doors open. “I didn’t know that. Bruce…Bruce never told me.”

“Does he ever tell anyone anything?” Jason asked, reaching out to hold the doors open. “That’s what got you two assholes in all this trouble in the first place.”

“True.” Dick agreed, stepping onto the elevator. He turned around and smiled. “Give Tim a hug and kiss for me?”

“I won’t tell him it’s from you, but.” Jason shrugged again. “Sure.”

“Thanks, bro.”

Jason snorted, and released the door, turning back towards the apartment before they closed.

He sighed when the doors did, and immediately got lost in his own thoughts. His own guilt. When the doors opened, he absently walked towards the exit, keeping his eyes low and head bowed. He could feel the eyes of the doorman and staff on him.

As soon as he was outside, he felt his phone in his pocket buzz, and pulled it out.

 _‘Re: the game?’_ Jason’s text read. _‘Kid says he isn’t going to play it without you either. I hope you know what he’s talking about, because I don’t have a fucking clue.’_

Dick just smiled, genuinely, and put the phone back in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> [Unforgiven series.](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/unforgiven-series)   
> 


End file.
